Aidan Phoenix
'' "' I will never give up, even if my body is broken and my soul is cast into the deepest pits ''' ' ''of Hell, I will NEVER GIVE UP" 'Aidan Phoenix Age: 17 Gender: Male Eye color: right eye, ember red, left eye, storm grey Hair color and style: Ruby's hair style with shorter hair, the color is red with grey streaks Height: 6 feet Wieght: 200 pounds Symbol: a tornado writhed in fire Outfit Head: a grey fedora with red trim Torso: a plain red shirt covered by a grey leather duster with red trim and buttons as well as his symbol stamped on the back and over the heart area in red Legs: grey leather pants Feet: grey combat boots with red trim, laces, and soles Accessories: Aidan carries a backpack with him that holds a small syringe and needle along with a tube of diluted Dust, he also carries several lighters in one of his duster's pockets, one in particular is very important to him History As a child Aidan was found by Professer Ozpin in the streets of Vale. Soon after Aidan became very ill and after some tests Oz discovered that Aidan was going through some kind of withdrawal. Through exstensive research Oz was able to cure Aidan through small dosages of diluted Dust injected directly into Aidan's body.The effect was momentus but a few months later the same thing happened. Oz then put a Hunter in charge of Aidans safety and an investagation into how Aidan became like this. After months of searching the Hunter found evidence that illegal Dust experiments had been performed on Aidan leaving him in constant need of Dust being injected into his body once every three months, diluted of course because of Dust's highly explosive nature, or he will enter a state of withdrawal that if left untended would kill him.The biggest discovery however was that the experiments.... were a success. Aidan now had the ability to control to fire and wind without a Dust catalyst. These experiments also left his eyes two different colors and with memory loss. To this day Aidan can't remember anything about his life before he was found by Professer Ozpin. This information however came at a price, after relaying this information to Aidan the Hunter was soon found murdered. Because of the actions the Hunter did Aidan decided to attend Signal Academy and then Beacon so he could become a hunter and maybe make a difference in someones life like the Hunter made a difference in his. Also he wants to found out the Hunters name so he can properly thank the dead man for what he did. Now Aidan waits in anticipation for his first day at Beacon. Weapons and Abilities Aidan wields two Semi-automatic Dual Action Machineswords that he either uses at the same time or one at a time depending on the skill level of his opponent. The swords look identical so he often switchs which one he is using to confuse his opponent because he uses different fighting styles for each blade and is an expert at each one. When wielding both his skill increases to mastery as he starts fighting with a technique he developed himself that he only reserves for the most powerful of opponents. He's only ever used it twice. '''Dawnbreaker: '''this is Aidan's right hand sword when wielding both. This sword enhances Aidan's fire abilities and he uses a kendo style of fighting when wielding it. This sword can also turn into a machine gun that fires two types of rounds. The first are high velocity rounds, using his fire abilities he can take the ignitation of the gun powder in the bullet and increase its force increasing the speed and power of the bullet. The second is an incendiary round, using his fire abilities he can use sparks from the ignited gunpowder to coat the bullet in fire that will set what it hits on fire. '''Windrunner:' this is Aidan's left hand sword when wielding both. This sword enhances Aidan's wind abilities and , even though its a longsword, he uses a fencing style of fighting when wielding this sword. Being Dawnbreakers twin Windrunner can also turn into a machine gun. This weapon also fires two types of ammunition. The first are high velocity rounds, by using his wind abilities Aidan can cancel any wind resistance that would slow the bullets trajectory. As an added bonus the shot becomes deadly accurate because any wind that would throw it off course is canceled. The second are armor piercing rounds, by using his wind abilities Aidan can put a spin on the bullet causing it to act like a drill through heavy armor plating. Even with all this power Aidan still has limits that he must pay attention to when using his abilities. With wind he has to concentrate to use it, hindering his ability to fight when he uses it in close quarters combat. The amount of concentration he has to use varys on the scale of manipulation of wind the larger the manipulation the more concentration he has to put into using it. With fire he can't use it unless there is an open flame he can manipulate, he create more from a tiny amount but he cant do anything unless there is a fire use. The ultimate limitation however is that the more he uses his powers the closer his deadline for the injection comes. In fact if he uses to much of his power he could potentially kill himself. Induraga Mano: Aidan's ultimate ability this attack is responsible for his trademark flaming tornado symbol. He creates a ring of fire with a 30 foot diameter and using wind he spins it to become a twenty foot tall tornado on fire that destroys everything in its path. This, however, requires so much concentration to control and make move that he is left immobile while controlling the tornado. Personality and Miscellanious Aidan, though he doesn't look it, is a very self critical person. He is always critiquing himself so he can become better. He believes in always doing the right thing even if for the wrong purpose. This has lead him to treat all as equals and to help whenever possible and to the best of his ability. He also has an unbending will that has him never giving up in anything, no matter how many times he fails and gets knocked down he gets right back up and tries again no matter how hard the challenge he faces. He values his friends above all else because he doesnt remember his family so he considers his friends his family and protects. Aidan tends to act as an observer, never actually doing anything enless it turns into something bad, trusting the involved parties to work it out themsevles. He tends to have a flare for the theatrical so whenever he does do something it will get noticed and he will get recignition for what hes done good or bad. He earned his name Phoenix at Signal Academy. Because of his fire and wind attributed abilities and his never give up spirit he was nicknamed phoenix by his classmates. Aidan liked the name and it stuck so he adopted it as his surname. He seems to have a strange affinity for music and enjoys all kinds no matter the instrument. He believes that something in his past was centered around music and he strives to hear as much of as possible hoping it will bring any memories of his past to the surface. Whenever he hears a talented musician he asks were that person learned to play and makes note of who taught them if it wasn't a family member. Category:Pending Character Category:Fan Made Character